Episode 9683 (1st February 2019)
Plot Peter hears the noise of Carla re-entering the factory and guesses who was watching them. He suggests that he and Abi don’t spend another night in the boat, hurting her feelings. Billy takes a call in the Rovers from Summer saying her iPad is missing. Gemma thinks that Paul has stolen it. Daniel is surprised when Adam drinks alone in the bistro and seems to crave his company. Peter goes into the factory and tells Carla he knows she saw him and Abi. She’s in a temper and he thinks she’s jealous. Sally catches up with Abi in the Rovers drinking wine and asks about her day. Without naming Peter, Abi tells her a man has just used her. Gemma is on-edge and rude to the customers. She tells Paul to keep his mouth shut about her past. Hearing Jenny is hiding in the back room, Rita goes through and tells her to pull herself together, put on her warpaint and face her customers. Carla is livid with Peter when he grabs her for a kiss, saying he’s being cruel to Abi and tells him to get out. Sally makes Abi drink orange juice even though she’s celebrating her full acquittal coming through. Gemma publicly accuses Paul of stealing the iPad, just as Summer texts Billy to say she’s found it. She’s humiliated. Daniel finds Adam packed, saying he’s going to stay with friends in Italy for a couple of months to get out the rut he feels he’s in. Sally advises Abi to move on and not go back to her old ways. Billy takes Paul out of the pub to sort through Sylvia’s things that Roy’s donated to the sale and to avoid a confrontation with Gemma. A tearful Rita tells Brian about the Kabin sale and thinks it’s the end of her working life. Gemma tells Chesney and Emma that Paul took the rap for things she did in her past and has never let her forget it. Unseen by Billy, Paul takes an interest in a silver box of Sylvia’s and offers his help again tomorrow. Jenny gets dressed and emerges behind the bar, but is on tenterhooks. Brian advises Rita to buy back the Kabin. Sarah says goodbye to Adam as he leaves in a taxi for the airport. Abi finds Peter back at the boat. She asks him if he wants Carla or her. He kisses her and they go into the cabin for another night of sex. Cast Regular cast *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office, factory floor and balcony *Viaduct Bistro *Jamila House Notes *Last appearance of Adam Barlow until 17th May 2019. *A customer in the Viaduct Bistro is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter and Carla have a talk about their relationship; Billy takes Paul for a drink to thank him for his help; Rita tells Jenny to pull herself together and face her customers; and Adam explains he needs a change of scenery so is going travelling for a couple of months. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,851,028 viewers (14th place - the figures for this episode were affected due to BBC1's coverage of the opening match of the Six Nations Rugby tourament). Notable dialogue Rita Tanner: "What’s the first rule of a landlady?" Jenny Connor: "I dunno. Is it summit to do wit’ nuts?" Category:2019 episodes